


numb

by tchouli



Series: Miss You [2]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: post season 3 episode 4: I Do Over
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: Miss You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738090
Kudos: 10





	numb

**Author's Note:**

> _post season 3 episode 4: I Do Over_

Jack figured he was in the fourth stage of grief, depression. That was about right. Denial and anger had consumed him for a time. He remembered the bargaining, begging each night as he tried to sleep and tried to forget. He should feel ashamed, but he was numb. Nothing mattered to him. He just went through the motions. Jack knew his friends and family were concerned for and about him, but he didn’t care. That wasn’t important. Nothing was important.

Jack had tried drinking his way through the pain, but he couldn’t even catch a buzz. The longed-for oblivion that came from too much alcohol eluded him. Why had it taken him so long to realize what or rather who he wanted and needed? Why did he have an epiphany only to have it snatched from his grasp? Why?

Jack knew that he would accept what had happened at some point. But not today. Today was just another in an endless series of days without Nathan.


End file.
